Second Blossoms
by Cattleya Caballero
Summary: Hinata lost her loved one and wrote a letter for him. In a twist of faith, the guy who got her letter has the same name with Hinata's dead boyfriend and thinks that the letter is for him...


Standard Disclaimer Applied

Rated T

Pairings: Naruto/ Hinata

Summary: Hinata lost her loved one in an accident. In her despair, she wrote a love letter and sends it to her dead boyfriend's address. In a twist of faith, the young man who is presently living in the said address has the same name with Hinata's dead boyfriend and thinks that her letter was for him.

**Second Blossoms**

By: Cattleya Caballero

Chapter 1: Memories

The sound of the siren of the ambulance and the police car echoed the whole place. It was just three in the afternoon and yet the sky is dark. The sun was covered with big dark clouds. The policemen blocked the people from getting beyond the police line they had put around the area. In the middle of the restricted place, there was a teenage boy. The boy was lying on the concrete pavement lifeless and his blood was scattered around him. At a nearby area, there was a teenage girl standing beside an acacia tree. She started to walk little by little towards the teenage boy's body.

"Naruto?" she muttered. She was going to kneel down to touch his hand when a policeman grabbed her by her arm.

"Sorry, Miss but we can't let anyone touch the body." He said.

"Stand up!" The girl suddenly said that surprised the policeman.

"I said stand up!" The girl shouted that caught the attention of the people around her.

"Naruto, stand up!" she shouted again. "If you won't stand there I'll be angry with you." She threatened the boy and yet there was no reply.

She was coming closer to the body when the policeman blocked her way with his arm.

"Naruto! Naruto!" she uttered repeatedly the boy's name.

The policeman held her shoulders when she tried to run towards the boy's body. "I'm sorry, Miss" the policeman said in sympathy.

As she heard those words came out from the man in front of her, she knew that what was happening is reality. A painful reality.

"Why?... Naruto…" she whispered and tears began to flow down from her white pearled eyes.

**IxxxIxxxIxxxI**

"Here are the keys to your apartment." The landlady said to a man in his twenties.

"Thank you." The man replied as he took the keys from the old lady.

The landlady was about to leave when she was reminded of something. "What was your name again?" she asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Ma'am." He said politely, smiling warmly at her.

The landlady knitted her brows. "What a coincidence." She muttered and yet Naruto heard it.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked, a bit bothered by what he heard.

"Well… My last tenant here also named Uzumaki Naruto." She said, as she looked at the wooden door with a sympathetic look in her face. "And he's really a kind boy…"

"Oh… I bet he looks good too, just like me!" he said and then chuckled.

The landlady looked at him innocently as if thinking whether she would laugh or not to what his new tenant said.

"Um…" Naruto felt the awkwardness from the eyes of the landlady.

"Well," the landlady said. "If you have questions or anything regarding to the apartment you can just drop by at my room, ok?" she said, changing the topic.

Naruto nooded and was left by the landlady. He stood for a moment in front of his newly rented apartment. He sighed as the memory of the old landlady's face came across his mind. The landlady's face looked very sad as she stared at the door. Though he had no idea of what had happened to the Naruto the landlady said, he felt the sadness emitting from her.

He opened the door and carried his luggage inside. The apartment was already furnished. There were the appliances he needed for his stay. His mother, actually his adopted mother had already bought the things for him which made him feel embarrassed if someone will know about it. This is his first time to be away from home. He decided to rent an apartment since it was closer to the company where he would work for. He is a photo journalist of the newspaper called Total News, one of the leading newspaper companies in the country. Tomorrow would be his first day.

**IxxxIxxxIxxxI**

A young lady was seated on a bench in a park. She was staring mindlessly to the swing not too far from her. It was noon and the atmosphere was very humid yet the young lady sat there motionless. Luckily, the bench was shaded by the big acacia tree. She looked at her wristwatch and sighed. Her face looked disappointed and her eyes, those white pearled eyes showed sorrow. Anyone who would see her at the moment would think that she was patiently waiting for someone. Unfortunately, she was not. She was there everyday spending hours of the day for the last five years and she did not miss a day without sitting on her favorite bench at the park.

"Hinata! Hinata!" a voice of a young lady called that caught her attention. She looked at to where the voice came from and there she saw a pink haired young lady stood beside her.

"Sakura." She said with a smile on her face.

The pink haired lady sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "I've been calling you several times and yet your mind is nowhere."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you…" Hinata muttered.

"It's ok." Sakura replied and sat beside her friend. "You never missed going here even you are busy."

Hinata forced a smile on her face as she listened to Sakura.

"Quaker Park. The name's a bit weird for this place." Sakura changed the topic and took a glance everywhere.

"They say that this place was full of ducks long ago that is why the people named it after the sound that ducks made." Hinata explained.

"Really?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, that is why there was a duck statue built there." She said as she pointed the big duck sculpture in the middle of the circular flower bed.

"Wow!" Sakura's eyes widen in amazement as she clapped her hands. "You really know a lot, eh?"

Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "Sakura…"

Sakura giggled to what Hinata looked like. Then, suddenly, she became quiet that Hinata noticed.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" she asked.

The pink haired lady stared at her for a couple of seconds and sighed. "You still missed him?" she suddenly asked.

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. "I… don't… understand what you are talking… about…" she stated and looked down on her lap.

"Don't deny it. You still missed Naruto. You are still in love with him, aren't you?"

Upon hearing what Sakura said, Hinata searched for the right words to say to her and yet she failed and remained silent.

"It's been five years and yet you could not move on. He left you and he'll never come back. Going to this place, the place where you first met and the place where he died will just hurt you even more. If only you could learn to forget what happened and then you'll be back to your own self."

"I can never be my own self again." Hinata suddenly snapped. "When Naruto died, he brought my heart with him."

Sakura stared at Hinata's white pearled eyes and she could see sorrow and longing for a lost love. She and Hinata have been friends since they were kids. Though Hinata was born rich and she was not, they've become the best of friends. She had witnessed how Hinata and Naruto's relationship blossomed into love and how it ended in a tragic way. At a young age, Hinata experience how to lose an important person in her life. And Sakura pitied her for that.

**IxxxIxxxIxxxI**

To be continued…

**IxxxIxxxIxxxI**


End file.
